Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to medical imaging, and more particularly, to a magnetic resonance imaging method and system.
Multi-channel parallel imaging technology has been applied in magnetic resonance imaging, which has advantages such as high signal-to-noise ratio, high resolution, fast imaging, and the like. In order to improve problems in image quality that results from uneven received signals, the multi-channel parallel imaging technology utilizes an image composition processing method (e.g., an image processing method of sum of squares) to composite uneven images obtained from coil channels at different positions resulting in a relatively even image. Although such image processing method can improve the image quality, there still exists relatively obvious artifacts in obtained images.